1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to medical electrodes and electrode systems, and more particularly, to medical electrodes that may be used with a medical device, such as a defibrillator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the victim. The sooner these resuscitation efforts begin, the better the victim's chances of survival.
To aid victims experiencing cardiac arrest, many emergency responders (such as EMTs, Policemen and Policewomen, Firemen and Firewomen, etc.) are trained in the operation of automated external defibrillator (AED) devices, and carry such devices with them in their response vehicle. AED devices are often also deployed in common carriers such as an airplane, a train, or a bus, in hotels or businesses, and elsewhere. An AED is a portable electronic device that is able to treat a subject experiencing life-threatening cardiac arrhythmia through defibrillation. The electrical energy supplied by defibrillation ideally stops the arrhythmia, allowing the heart of the subject to reestablish an effective rhythm. Some AEDs have the capability of automatically diagnosing the potentially life threatening cardiac arrhythmias of ventricular fibrillation and ventricular tachycardia in a subject, and some AEDs are designed to be simple enough in operation to be utilized by a layman and provide simple audio and visual commands to direct their use. Examples of AED devices include Advanced Life Support (ALS) AED devices, such as the E Series, M Series, R Series, or X Series defibrillators, as well as Basic Life Support (BLS) AED devices, such as the AED Pro or AED Plus defibrillator, each available from ZOLL Medical Corporation of Chelmsford Mass.